


Hitsuzen

by Solie



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Community: hitsuzen_100, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solie/pseuds/Solie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коллекция независимых друг от друга драбблов, написанных по заданным темам на <a href="hitsuzen-100.livejournal.com">hitsuzen_100</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Похоже на любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hitsuzen: A Drabble Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Счастье и любовь идут рука об руку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на фразу "Что такое счастье?".

– Что такое счастье?  
Ватануки с удивлением посмотрел на девочку, шагающую рядом с ним, – еще одну из покупательниц Юко. С чего бы начать?  
– Счастье… – задумчиво протянул он. – Счастье – это когда кто-то делит с тобой еду, а когда тебе одиноко – составляет компанию. Когда знаешь, что кто-то всегда будет рядом, независимо от обстоятельств. Счастье – это когда есть кто-то, кому можно доверить свою жизнь.  
– Похоже на любовь.  
Ватануки задумчиво улыбнулся, мысли его плавно перетекли к тому, на кого он всегда мог положиться.  
– Похоже.  
– Ты счастлив?  
– Наверное.


	2. Захватчик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Домеки всегда знает, какой Ватануки – настоящий.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "обладание".

Домеки пристально всматривался в эти знакомые голубые глаза, хорошо сознавая, что настоящий Ватануки никогда так кокетливо не строил ему глазки.  
– Кто ты? – требовательно спросил он.  
Фальшивый Ватануки усмехнулся:  
– Догадался…  
– Немедленно убирайся! – прошипел Домеки. – Оно не твое!  
Дух, захвативший тело Ватануки, захихикал:  
– А тебе-то что?  
– Есть чего, – ответил Домеки и обрушил на него очищающую энергию, прежде чем тот осознал, что происходит. – Только я могу обладать Ватануки.


	3. Ты мне нравишься

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кимихиро и Сидзука познакомились ещё в детстве.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "детство".

– Почему ты всегда сидишь здесь один? – полюбопытствовал Кимихиро. Все говорили ему держаться подальше от необщительного мальчика из храма. "Он странный", – говорили они. Но Кимихиро думал, что ему очень одиноко.  
Мальчик, сидящий в углу песочницы, посмотрел на него и сразу же отвел взгляд. Румянец окрасил его щеки.  
– Потому что я никому не нравлюсь, – ответил он тихо.  
– Неправда! Ты мне нравишься!  
– Точно? – переспросил он, и надежда забрезжила в его глазах.  
– Абсолютно! – улыбнулся Кимихиро. – Идем играть!


	4. Моя любовь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "рамка".

Домеки не знал, что он ожидал увидеть, когда переступал порог дома Ватануки. Его драгоценный груз уютно посапывал у него на груди. Но уж что точно он не ожидал увидеть, так это такую спартанскую обстановку. В его поле зрения не попалось ни одно украшение.

Нахмурившись, Домеки прошел в спальню и осторожно опустил Ватануки на кровать. Когда последний что-то недовольно пробормотал, не желая расставаться, он улыбнулся. Отступив немного назад, Домеки заметил на прикроватном столике кое-что, совершенно сюда не вписывающееся, – рамку со своей фотографией.

Его глаза расширились от удивления, когда он заметил надпись на ней – «Моя любовь».


	5. Учебное свидание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "одиночество".

– Ты чего тут забыл? – завопил Ватануки, сверля взглядом человека, спокойно сидящего напротив за столом. Домеки слегка приподнял бровь и со своей обычной усмешкой произнес:  
– То же, что и ты. Я пришел сюда учиться.  
– Я не про это! Ты ведь понял, о чем я! – прокричал Ватануки. Его голос разрезал тишину библиотеки, словно нож масло, за что на него тут же зашикали со всех сторон, а библиотекарь сделал предупреждение. Сильно покраснев, он переспросил совершенно спокойного Домеки:  
– Почему среди всех свободных мест ты выбрал это, напротив меня?  
– Потому что ты выглядишь одиноко.


	6. Я заберу тебя с собой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "открытка".

– Слышал, что ты поступил в престижный ВУЗ в США? – беспечно спросил Ватануки, но грусть в глазах опровергала безразличие, прозвучавшее в вопросе.  
– Да. Поступил.  
– Поздравляю! – сухо прокомментировал Ватануки. – Пришли мне оттуда открытку.  
– Не строй из себя идиота! – фыркнул Домеки.  
– Да кого это ты назвал иди…– начал заводиться Ватануки.  
– Я заберу тебя с собой.  
Ярость Ватануки исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась, сменившись смущением.  
– Э, но…  
Домеки мягко улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке:  
– Ты же не думал, что я смогу оставить тебя здесь?


	7. Вынужденная встреча

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "мелочь".

– Отлично! – хмуро сообщил Ватануки, в очередной раз вопрошая, что же он такого сделал, чтобы заслужить такую карму?  
– Бросим монету. Если победа за мной, ты убираешься с глаз моих. Если за тобой, то я на день в твоем распоряжении. Согласен?  
Домеки только ухмыльнулся, протягивая Ватануки мелочь для осмотра. Не найдя в монете ничего необычного, он устало посмотрел на своего собеседника.  
– Орел или решка? – спросил он, подбрасывая ее в воздух.  
– Орел.  
Ватануки поймал монетку и со злостью уставился на результат.  
– У тебя или у меня?


	8. Зимнее объятие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "дрожь".

Ватануки сотрясает неконтролируемая дрожь. Лицо искажено напряжением, губы соблазнительно приоткрыты, приглушенное дыхание вырывается в ночь. Замерзший после очередного убойного задания, слишком изнуренный, чтобы спорить, он лишь слабо сопротивляется, когда напарник обнимает его за плечи и притягивает к себе, согревая своим теплом.  
Домеки намеренно прижимает его к себе, желая узнать – будет ли он так же сладко дрожать в агонии страсти? Но быстро выкинув подобные мысли из головы, тут же одергивает себя: «Ватануки не готов. Пока не готов».  
Он может подождать еще немного.


	9. Ничего не нужно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "желание".

Ватануки уставился на лежащий перед ним лист чистой бумаги, постукивая ручкой по столу. Нужно было написать эссе по философии, но вдохновение всё не приходило.  
– Домеки?  
– М?.. – отозвался парень, оторвавшись от тетради.  
– Если бы тебе предложили исполнить одно желание, что бы ты выбрал? – спросил он. Может, если заглянуть хоть в краешек чужого сознания, он придумает, какое желание описать в эссе.  
Домеки нахмурился, лоб пересекла морщинка.  
– Ничего, – наконец-то ответил он.  
– Ничего?!  
– Да. У меня уже есть ты, а больше мне ничего не нужно.


	10. Отказ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "двери".

– Когда одна дверь закрывается, открывается другая, – проговорила Юко, загадочно улыбаясь. Ватануки попытался как обычно заорать, но у него получилось только прохныкать:  
– Химавари-тян…  
Ее улыбка угасла от бессилия помочь ученику.  
– Домеки-кун, наверное, лучше, если ты отведешь его домой…  
Второй парень кивнул, соглашаясь, и наклонился, чтобы поднять Ватануки на ноги, после чего аккуратно повел его от места трагедии. Юко смотрела им вслед, зная, что и без Химавари-тян Ватануки вскоре поймет, кто его родная душа.


	11. Ловец снов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "хаос".

Вначале был Хаос.  
Похотливые духи преследовали его по пятам, охотились за ним, хотели заполучить его. Ночью он ощущал, как они давят на защиту, занимая стратегически важные точки вокруг его квартиры. И хотя защита еще никогда не подводила, он мог часами лежать без сна, в страхе, и думать: «Сегодня, может быть, последняя ночь».  
Днем было не намного лучше – когда он выходил из дома, спрятаться было негде. Жизнь для него была бесконечной чередой кошмаров. От которых не проснешься, сколько ни пытайся.  
А потом появился Домеки…


	12. Разрушить стену

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "осколки".

Он был очень хитрым. Ватануки даже и не заметил, как все произошло. Абсолютно не замечал ни долота, ни молоточка, с помощью которых кусочек за кусочком откалывались от стены вокруг его сердца, пока не стало слишком поздно. Стена рухнула как стеклянная.  
– Ты…  
Слова застряли у него в горле. Он не знал, что сказать. Не знал, откуда взялись слезы или почему он так боится. Потому что…  
– Ты шутишь!  
…потому что это не может быть правдой.  
– Нет, – ответил его оппонент. А потом Домеки поцеловал его и последний осколок стены рухнул.


	13. Быстро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "загар".

– Я тебе всё скажу, – бушевал Ватануки, косясь на собеседника с подозрением. – Пока ты гостил у кузенов, вы ходили на пляж!  
– Да, – кивнул Домеки.  
– И загорел ты так, что помидорам завидно!  
– Естественно.  
– А тебе не приходило в голову намазаться солнцезащитным кремом?  
– Отвлёкся.  
– На что? – воскликнул тот. – Точно! На девчонок в бикини!  
– Представлял тебя в плавках.  
Ватануки пораженно замолчал.  
– Эй! А где Алоэ Вера, которое ты мне обещал?


	14. Лучше, чем безразличие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "ненависть".

Иногда, когда чувство безысходности затопляло его и накатывала депрессия, он начинал доводить обычно глупого и мягкого Кимихиро до иступленного бешенства и ора. И чем яростнее была реакция, тем лучше. Чем больше злился Ватануки, тем сильнее это нравилось Сидзуке.  
Но иногда только эти перепалки, упертость Кимихиро, отрицание им всякого дружеского участия давали ему надежду на будущее.  
В конце-концов ведь ему нужна не просто дружба.  
Там, где ненависть, всегда есть страсть. И он жил этим, создавая нужные ситуации.  
Сейчас…


	15. Живи для меня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "любовь".

«Я так тебя люблю, что готов умереть ради тебя!»  
Кимихиро раздраженно фыркнул, недовольно уставившись в телевизор. Сидзука вопросительно изогнул бровь и приготовился к неизбежной вспышке ярости, которая обязательно последует, как только разочарование его любовника усилится.  
– Почему люди так говорят? Это совсем-совсем неправильно! – спустя какое-то время начал заводится Кимихиро, возмущенно тряся головой. – Если ты кого-то любишь, то ты ведь не захочешь, чтобы он умер ради тебя. Я бы предпочел, чтобы он жил ради меня. А ты как думаешь?  
Сидзука нежно улыбнулся, переплетая их пальцы:  
– Я буду жить для тебя, если ты будешь жить для меня.


	16. Свидание, которого не было

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "отказ".

– Это не свидание, – зашептал Ватануки, как только свет начал гаснуть в концертном зале.  
– Хм, – неопределенно пробормотал Домеки.  
– Это просто приятельская прогулка. Ничего странного или извращенного в том, чтобы два друга пошли на концерт вместе.  
Домеки все гадал, когда же его друг-не-на-свидании поймет, что концерт начался, и что его постоянный шепот раздражает соседей.  
–… и не важно, что там говорит Юко-сан, потому что…  
– Эй!  
– Что? – проворчал Ватануки, приготовившись начать очередную тираду, но у Домеки были другие планы.  
Поэтому он поцеловал его.  
И до конца вечера Ватануки был подозрительно молчалив.


	17. Леди в белом из Ивового парка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "доверие".

– Бедняжка, – вздохнул Ватануки, печально уставившись туда, где еще несколько минут назад была леди в белом. Стрела Домеки как всегда попала в цель.  
– Она была мстительным духом.  
– Да.  
– Она бы утопила тебя.  
– Да, но, тем не менее, я понимаю её злость и боль. Ведь её предал тот, кого она любила. Руки, которые должны были защищать, украли её жизнь.  
– Иногда доверять - слишком опасно, - мрачно усмехнулся Домеки.  
– Да, – согласился Ватануки, когда понял, о чем говорит его любовник. – Но иногда риск стоит того.  
– Кимихиро…


	18. Хозяин своей судьбы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "судьба".

– Вне судьбы нет ничего, – промурлыкала Юко, с удовольствием наблюдая, как молодая леди, споткнувшись, упала на руки испуганного (но красивого) мужчины.  
– Ненавижу, когда вы так говорите! – мрачно проворчал Ватануки.  
– Почему? Это же правда.  
– Если все предопределено, то зачем жить? Имеют ли наши действия хоть какой-то смысл в этом случае? - Он заколебался, и уже чуть тише закончил:  
– Я бы предпочел думать, что люблю Домеки потому, что сам выбрал, а не потому, что так было предрешено.  
«Если бы кто-то мог управлять своей судьбой, то это был бы Ватануки», – подумала Юко.


	19. Золушка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "сказка".

– Это точно ваших рук дело, – нахмурился Ватануки.  
– Да что ты, – ухмыльнулась Юко. – Это Химавари-тян придумала. Ты же сам разрешил ей подобрать тебе костюм и ничего не спросил.  
– Вы, конечно, можете притворятся, что ни при чем, - настаивал Ватануки, – но я точно знаю…  
– Вперёд, твой принц уже заждался у ворот! – она прервала его. – Поторопись, а то ведь уйдёт без тебя.  
– Фех, – фыркнул Ватануки и слегка поутих. Ему пришлось проделать весь путь до ворот на этих высоких шпильках, пока он не споткнулся и не упал в объятия Домеки.  
Юко предпочла подумать, что он сделал это специально.


	20. Когда закончится удача

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "удача".

Он начал протестовать, когда Домеки грубо схватил его за запястье, после того как дух был уничтожен. Но одного взгляда в эти бездонные черные глаза, в которых плескалась ярость, хватило, чтобы он тут же замолчал.  
Он никогда не видел Домеки настолько злым.  
– О чем ты только думал? – прошипел он. – Ты же мог умереть!  
– Домеки…  
– Никаких извинений! А если бы я не успел? В один прекрасный день меня может не оказаться рядом! В один прекрасный день я могу потерять тебя!  
– Ох… – Ватануки понял. В его глаза отражалась не ярость.  
Это был страх.


	21. Несмотря ни на что

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на фразу "другая вселенная".

– А ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что было бы, если бы…  
– Если бы?.. – Домеки нахмурился, удивляясь меланхолии прозвучавшей в голосе любимого.  
– Если бы мы никогда не встретились.  
Во рту тут же пересохло.  
«Ватануки же это без задней мысли спрашивает?»  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Если существует миллионы миров, параллельных нашему, как говорит Юко-сан, то хотя бы в одном из них мы ведь могли не встретится… или не влюбиться друг в друга.  
– Не глупи!  
Ватануки вздрогнул от резкости тона.  
Осторожно обняв его, Домеки добавил:  
– Я бы нашел тебя несмотря ни на что!


	22. Сваха, сваха! Жени меня!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "танец".

– Люди смотрят!  
Домеки посмотрел на своего покрасневшего партнера по танцу, который нервно посматривал на хихикающих одноклассников, и постарался сам не засмеяться:  
– И?  
– Ну, – Ватануки промямлил, скованно двигаясь, – мы же оба парни!  
– И?  
– Что и?! А если они все поймут не так? Что если они подумают, будто мы вместе?  
– Они уже так считают.  
Глаза Ватануки широко распахнулись, но прежде чем он успел заорать от ужаса, губы Домеки коснулись его губ, и тот поцеловал его под одобрительные крики одноклассников.  
Пусть эти сводники тоже порадуются.


	23. Последняя ошибка Юко

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на фразу "слишком далеко".

Ватануки был жутко бледным. Тихим. Прошло три дня, а он все не шевелился.  
– Вы зашли слишком далеко на этот раз.  
– Я знаю, – прошептала Юко. – Я виновата. А теперь он может никогда не очнуться.  
– О нет, – спокойно ответил Домеки. – Он очнется. Но вас тут больше не будет.  
Дурное предчувствие холодком пробежало по спине.  
– Вы не единственная, кто исполняет желания.  
Осознание пришло как магическая атака.  
– Изгнание, – прошептала она.  
А потом ушла.  
– Вы никогда больше не причините ему боль, – прошептал Домеки. Пусть он возненавидит его за это. Неважно, лишь бы Ватануки был в безопасности.


	24. Карнавальные угощения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "розовый".

Домеки никогда особо не любил сладости. Но при виде Ватануки, с удовольствием поедающего сладкую розовую вату, пока они пробирались сквозь карнавал, в нем пробуждался странный голод.  
– Вкусный… – прошептал Домеки, облизнув пересохшие губы.  
Ватануки, услышав голос спутника, озадаченно на него посмотрел.  
– Хочешь? – невинно предложил он.  
Решимость Домеки рухнула. Через мгновение он с приглушенным стоном уже прижимал Ватануки к стене здания и поглощал угощение. Сладкая вата, забытая, лежала у их ног.


	25. Любовь, которой не было

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "вздох".

Подспудно он ожидал, что все непонимание и затаенные обиды исчезнут с поступлением в университет. Проснувшись морозным осенним утром, Домеки с горечью осознал, что на самом деле с тех пор совершенно ничего не изменилось. Он все так же молча любил этого ненормального Ватануки, который все так же искал свою любовь.  
Тоскливо вздохнув и бросив короткий взгляд на любимого с его очередной подружкой, Домеки подумал: «И с чего я взял, что мечты сбываются?»


	26. Южные красотки и высокомерные джентльмены (или еще один канун Дня всех святых в доме Юко-сан)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "потрясение".

Ватануки и раньше видел необычное – то, от чего любой может задрожать от страха. Но никогда ничего подобного. Слегка вздрагивая от сдерживаемых эмоций, он постарался рассмотреть скрытое в тени. Но прерывистое дыхание и покрасневшие щеки выдавали его с головой.  
– Что? – хмуро поинтересовался Домеки.  
Ватануки больше не пытался скрыть смех:  
– Ты в платье!  
Презрительно хмыкнув, Домеки развернулся, грациозно взмахнув юбками. Поправив цилиндр и трость, хихикающий Ватануки последовал за ним.  
Может быть, Сидзука О’Хара соизволит оставить танец для Кимихиро Батлера?


	27. Ангел-хранитель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "вывих".

Ватануки с жутким грохотом рухнул на пол, вопя от пронзительной боли в неестественно вывернутой руке. Стиснув зубы, он начал баюкать безжизненно висящую конечность, в то же время неистово увертываясь от ударов невидимого оппонента.  
И тут, словно услышав его безмолвную мольбу, появился Домеки, и монстр исчез.  
Ватануки улыбнулся с облегчением, но без удивления. Как ангел карающий Домеки всегда появлялся тогда, когда был больше всего необходим.  
– Ты опоздал!  
– Дурак! – фыркнул Домеки, но его прикосновения оставались мягкими, а из глаз не исчезало беспокойство.


	28. Раздевалка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "ненасытные".

– Домеки! – зашипел Ватануки на своего любовника, пытаясь вырвать удерживаемые над головой руки. - Что ты делаешь?!  
Но тот только укусил его за шею в ответ. Задрожав, Ватануки приглушенно застонал и постарался не обращать внимание на то, что брюки стали слегка тесноваты.  
– Тут не место для…  
Домеки начал расстегивать пуговицы.  
– Мы опоздаем…  
Губы Домеки нашли его сосок, и все возражения разом вылетели из головы.  
Новобрачные всегда пробирались в раздевалку.


	29. Влюбчивый призрак особняка «Чистые воды»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "поиск".

– От него вечно одни неприятности! – ворчал Домеки. Увы, беспокойство, поселившееся в уголках глаз, опровергало грубость слов. Досада от исчезновения Ватануки быстро сменилась тревогой и страхом.  
Юко приказала ему быть рядом. И наверняка не без причины. То, что предстало перед ним в кабинете, полностью объясняло ее беспокойство. Юный призрак зажал Ватануки на софе, его руки бесстыдно шарили под рубашкой, а губы прижимались к губам.  
Возмущенный Домеки изгнал призрака и, пристально посмотрев на Ватануки, бросил:  
– Изменник!


	30. Перерождения душ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "бесконечность".

– Вы приходите сюда каждую неделю, – проговорил мальчик. Каждый раз, посещая это священное место, Ватануки ощущал взгляд его задумчивых черных глаз на себе. Но сегодня мальчик впервые заговорил с ним. Похоже, судьба взяла все в свои руки.  
Словно ища что-то, он пристально всмотрелся в своего спутника. Печальная всезнающая улыбка тронула его губы. Под этим взглядом, таким странным и таким знакомым, мальчик придвинулся ближе.  
– Он был героем,– проговорил Ватануки. – И умер из-за меня.  
С почтением уставившись на могилу, мальчик прочитал:  
– Сидзука Домеки. Его жизнь была короткой, но его любовь безгранична.  
А затем еле слышно добавил:  
– Меня зовут так же.


	31. Без слов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "чувства".

Ватануки нравились руки Домеки – мозолистые и сильные, руки, принадлежащие не бесхарактерному слабому существу, а защитнику. Ему нравилось наблюдать за этими руками: как грациозно они держали кисть для каллиграфии, как четко контролировали лук. Не руки, а золото.  
Но больше всего ему нравилось ощущать их на себе. Независимо, был ли зол Домеки или нет, его прикосновения оставались нежными. И каждое прикосновение казалось признанием: «Я люблю тебя».


	32. Кошмар закончился

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "ночь".

Звезды сияли на безоблачном небе. Ватануки опирался на ограду балкона в своей - их - новой квартире и удивлялся, насколько же изменилась его жизнь.  
– Звезды такие прекрасные, – вздохнул он, возвращаясь в объятия любимого.  
– Да.  
– Раньше мне всегда приходилось закрывать окно на ночь. Ночи всегда были кошмаром.  
– Теперь ты в безопасности. – Домеки обнял его покрепче.  
– Я знаю.  
Губы Домеки соскользнули по его щеке:  
– Идем спать?  
Ватануки кивнул. Теперь это было совсем не страшно.


	33. Чувствительная кожа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "солнце".

– По-моему, на тебе слишком много надето, Ватануки-кун! – протянула обмахивающаяся Юко, сидя под пляжным зонтиком. – Школьная униформа совершенно не пригодна для купания!  
– Моя кожа чрезвычайно чувствительна к солнцу, – сердито откликнулся тот, утирая пот со лба. Блеск в глазах ведьмы насторожил его, но пока она не позвала Домеки, он не осознал всей грозившей ему опасности.  
– Присмотри, чтобы ему понравилось! - приказала она, перекидывая тому баночку с кремом. Запаниковавший Ватануки попытался сбежать, но Домеки оказался быстрее. И несомненно он очень жаждал освободить его от одежды. Руки Домеки, мягко втирающие солнцезащитный крем, вызывали очень приятные ощущения, но Ватануки ни за что не признался бы в этом.


	34. Настоящий мужчина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "щекотка".

– Ты боишься щекотки! – изумился Ватануки. Он уже давно смирился с тем, что Домеки всегда оставался спокойным и невозмутимым. Подумать только, все оказалось настолько просто! Ведь даже у Ахиллеса было уязвимое место. Он рассмеялся.  
Домеки было совсем не смешно:  
– Не боюсь!  
– Ага, как же, – насмешливо протянул Ватануки. – А я не вижу духов!  
– Я просто вздрогнул.  
– Хорошо, – ответил он, соглашаясь. – Тогда давай проверим.  
С этими словами Ватануки начал щекотать испуганного друга, извлекая полузадушенные приступы смеха.


	35. На вкус и цвет...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "кофе".

– И почему ты не пьешь чай, как все нормальные люди? - ворчал Ватануки на любовника, сморщив нос от запаха напитка, пока наливал его в чашку.  
– Ну и запах!  
Домеки, слышавший эту жалобу не одну сотню раз, хмыкнул, показывая, что услышал, и вдохнул божественный аромат. Обоняние Ватануки оставляло желать лучшего.  
– Я слышал, что из-за него перестают расти.  
Усмехнувшись, Домеки приподнял бровь.  
Ватануки покраснел.  
– Ну… может быть… твой…э… размер и так хорош, – согласился он, внезапно очень заинтересовавшись яичницей на сковородке.


	36. Юко обожает пончики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "пончики".

– Юко-сан, – позвал Ватануки, подозрительно гляда на хозяйку. Он, конечно, и раньше видел ее читающей, но никогда с такой ужасающей улыбкой на лице. Это пугало.  
– Хмм?  
– Что вы читаете?  
– Пончики.  
– Пончики, – повторил он, – да вы их даже не любите! Почему вы читаете про них?  
Юко улыбнулась, и он внезапно очень пожалел, что вообще раскрыл рот. Ее взгляд был не то, чтобы зловещим, но далеко не самым добрым.  
– Для этих, я сделала исключение.  
Ватануки удалялся с поля боя с твердым ощущением, что он что-то упустил.


	37. Утопить горе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "алкоголь".

Когда Юко разбудила его и отправила искать Домеки, он был слегка раздражен, но действовал быстро. Если друг в беде, он придет на помощь. Услуга за услугу и все такое.  
Но ничто не подготовило его к увиденному: обычно тихий и невозмутимый молодой человек был пьян вдрызг и почти рыдал в углу бара. Тем не менее, Домеки умудрился запечатлеть слюнявый поцелуй и пьяно вопросил, повергнув Ватануки в смятение:  
– Почему ты не любишь меня?


	38. Протянуть руку помощи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "книги".

Бумажник Ватануки стал заметно легче после посещения книжного магазина, в отличие от его сумки.  
– Чертовы учебники! – ругнулся Ватануки, скривившись от боли. Давала знать о себе рана, полученная в ночной стычке с духом общежития.  
– Все еще болит? – спросил Домеки.  
– А ты как думаешь? – огрызнулся Ватануки и приготовился разразиться гневной тирадой, но не успел. Домеки молча отобрал у него сумку.  
– Э… – Ватануки покраснел, а затем, нахмурившись, заорал: – Я тебе не девчонка!


	39. Снегопад

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "снежинки".

– О, нет! – охнул Ватануки, сердито наблюдая разбушевавшийся снегопад за окном. Теперь он точно не сможет уйти от Домеки. После четырех жутких часов подготовки к экзаменам единственное, чего он хотел – это добраться до дома и своей кровати.  
– Похоже, ты сегодня уже никуда не пойдешь.  
– И чья это вина? – гневно вопросил Ватануки.  
– Бога?  
– Смешно. Ты сам сказал, что сильного снегопада не будет. Это называется слабый?  
Домеки пожал плечами.  
– Пойду приготовлю второй футон.  
– Какое счастье!  
– Или ты предпочитаешь спать со мной?  
– Ха, три раза!


	40. Нелюдимый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "мрачный".

– И кого это вы называете нелюдимым? – вопросил Ватануки, обиженный на бесцеремонный комментарий хозяйки. – Только потому что я, в отличие от всяких сумасшедших, не люблю бывать в домах с приведениями, я нелюдимый? Мне напомнить, что произошло в последний раз, когда изгоняли духов? Я почти умер!  
– Ну меня-то ты не проведешь! – Ухмыльнулась Юко. – Ты просто зол, потому что Домеки на соревнованиях.  
Ватануки нахмурился.  
– Он может делать все, что ему заблагорассудится. Меня это не волнует.  
– Да? Тогда чего ты так трясешься над амулетом, который он тебе подарил?


	41. Подарки на вечеринке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "лединец".

– Шутишь?! – завопил Ватануки, уставившись на подарок, всунутый ему в руку.  
Он так и знал, что устроить девичник – плохая идея. Но Химавари-тян так просила! Он бесконечно любил свою вторую половинку, но до сих пор не мог устоять перед ее улыбкой.  
Помолвка? Отлично. Это так романтично!  
Но девичник?!  
Он же не чертова девчонка! И ни за какие сокровища мира он не будет сосать…  
– Тебе не нравится? – надула губки Химавари.  
Ватануки затолкнул леденец в виде пениса в рот.


	42. День рождения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "сладкий".

– Э…Я… – бормотал Ватануки, слабо протестуя против опутывающего его от запястий до головы шелкового шарфика. Когда он пообещал своему парню приготовить на день рождения все, что тот захочет, то никак не ожидал оказаться в меню.  
– Я не знаю…  
Руки Домеки осторожно скользили по обнаженной коже.  
– Если захочешь, чтобы я прекратил, просто скажи. Хорошо?  
Ватануки коротко кивнул. В своем ли он уме: лежит тут обнаженный, связанный, покрытый сахарной пудрой? Любовь толкает людей на безумные поступки.  
Когда язык Домеки коснулся его сладкой кожи, дрожь наслаждения прокатилась по телу. С другой стороны, в сумасшествие есть свои положительные стороны.


	43. Реальность намного страшнее

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "фильм".

Дыхание Ватануки было спокойным и размеренным. Домеки с иронией отметил, что сейчас тот выглядит таким безмятежным, каким он никогда его еще не видел.  
Сидзука, как и девушка, сидящая за ним, вздрогнул от неожиданно раздавшегося пронзительного вопля. Кимихиро, что-то фыркнув во сне, переместился так, что его голова оказалась на плече соседа. Забавно, как просто смог заснуть посреди ужастика тот, кто настолько легко пугается. Хотя, он так и думал. Реальность намного страшнее.


	44. Капризный или тактичный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "подарок".

До рождества оставалась всего неделя, а Ватануки уже был на пределе своих сил. Обычно праздники он проводил в одиночку и не представлял, какой это ужас – беготня за подарками в их преддверии.  
В этом году все изменилось.  
В этом году у него был парень. Бойфренд, который настаивал на том, что ему совершенно ничего не нужно.  
– То, что мы будем вместе, – стоял на своем Домеки, – для меня достаточно.  
– И что мне делать? – возмутился Ватануки. – Обвязать себя красным бантиком и сидеть под ёлкой?  
– Интересная идея. А ты будешь голышом?  
– Извращенец!


	45. Красная нить судьбы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "нить".

– Кто они? – шепотом спросил Ватануки, увлеченно наблюдая за спором двух мужчин под сенью Сакуры. Один из них был явно моложе другого, но выражение глаз делало его старше. И то, как он смотрел на второго…  
Даже если красная нить, гудящая звонко – почти резко – между ними была бы невидима, Ватануки знал, что эти двое предназначены друг для друга. Чтобы между ними ни было, как бы они не отличались, они идеально подходили друг другу.  
– Несчастные влюбленные, – проговорила Юко с горечью. – Насмешка судьбы.  
Ее взгляд скользнул по Ватануки: – Постарайся не стать таким же.


	46. Переделаем?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на фразу "первый поцелуй".

По мнению Голливуда и россказням сверстников первый поцелуй – это нечто волшебное, очаровательное, прекрасное, совершенное.  
«Сценаристам и писателям, – думал Ватануки, потирая покрасневший от боли нос, – надо почаще выпадать в реальность». Столкнуться носом с тем, на кого он так хотел произвести впечатление (испортив при этом все «настроение») – совсем не то, что он представлял.  
Ужасно!  
– Идиоты мы с тобой, – прокомментировал Домеки с несвойственной ему успокаивающей улыбкой. – Переделаем?  
Усмехнувшись, Ватануки согласился. И после нескольких переделок все получилось именно так, как нужно.


	47. Призраки памяти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "до".

Домеки всегда точно знал, когда его любимый вспоминал о том, что было до. Сколько бы тот ни улыбался, в уголках глаз никуда не исчезала мрачная тень – дань годам, проведенным в изоляции, страхе и беспокойстве, которые не смогла стереть даже настоящая любовь. Порой эта тень бесила Домеки, но чаще всего… Он ощущал беспомощность.  
Самые страшные призраки – это те, что живут в нашей памяти. И даже он не мог ничего с этим поделать. Некоторые битвы Ватануки должен выигрывать сам. Все, что оставалось Домеки это быть рядом, чтобы собрать осколки.


	48. Снять стресс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "романтика".

Ватануки мог бы догадаться, что в последнее несколько дней что-то происходит дома, если бы не жуткая загруженность на работе. Поэтому, когда он вернулся в один из вечеров домой, открывшаяся картина - освещенная только свечами дорожка из роз, ведущая в спальню – просто ошеломила его.  
Только идиот мог не догадаться, что это значит. Добравшись до места назначения, Ватануки счастливо заулыбался при виде одетого в шелковый халат любовника, держащего массажное масло в руках.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что всегда серьезный Домеки неисправимый романтик в душе?


	49. Раскрытый секрет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "платонически".

– Хо-хо-хо, – расхохоталась Юко-сан, при виде заливающегося краской Ватануки, до которого начало доходить, в чем же он только что признался.  
– Так ты любишь его!  
– Нет! – яростно запротестовал последний, нервно перебегая взглядом со свой работодательницы на невозмутимого напарника.  
– Нет! Я хотел сказать… э… Я люблю… Но не так! Платонически… Точно! Именно платонически!  
Юко-сан и Домеки обменялись многозначительными взглядами.  
– Мы же… друзья… – попытался продолжить Ватануки.  
– Ты слишком много болтаешь, – решительно проговорил Домеки и поцеловал его.  
– Попался! – порадовалась Юко.


	50. Истинная красота

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "прекрасный".

Не сказать, чтобы его любимый был красив с общепринятой точки зрения: слишком худой, слишком бледный, слишком сухие губы, слишком испуганный взгляд. И, тем не менее, в нем присутствовало нечто такое, что притягивало Домеки еще до того, как они познакомились. А сейчас притяжение давало о себе знать более чем когда-либо – он жаждал большего.  
это притяжение проявлялось в жажде обладания большим.  
О, какой нежной и теплой оказалась кожа Ватануки, когда он наконец-то ощутил ее под своими пальцами! Губы Домеки покрывали его тело поцелуями, исследуя все изгибы и впадинки, поблекшие шрамы и немногочисленные веснушки, словно шепча молитву: «прекрасный».


	51. В кладовке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "секрет".

– Д… Домеки! – простонал Ватануки, крепко вцепившись в плечо друга и подставляя шею под поцелуи. В другое время он обязательно возмутился бы против подобных отметок, но не сейчас. Его любовник коротко рассмеялся, вызвав по всему телу сладкую дрожь.  
– Тшш, Кими-тян, – зашептал Домеки, медленно проводя рукой вдоль чувствительной плоти. - Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы нас услышали?  
Ватануки только что-то неразборчиво промычал в ответ.  
– Или нет? Тебя это возбуждает?  
– Как ты мо…жешь… г… говорить… нммм… в такой момент?! – огрызнулся Ватануки и кончил со вскриком, приглушенным поцелуем Домеки.


	52. Тепло

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "окоченевший".

Леденящий холод зимы опустился на Токио неожиданно, застав многих врасплох. Ватануки, спешащий на свидание, оказался в числе этих несчастных.  
К моменту, когда он добрался до условленного места, пальцы его совершенно не слушались, а уши, казалось, отвалились еще несколько улиц назад. Но даже и в таком жалком состоянии Ватануки не смог сдержать улыбки при виде своего укутанного любовника, спокойно поджидавшего его на углу.  
Поцелуй-приветствие согрел его там, куда не могла пробраться ни одна зима.


	53. Обещание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на слово "видение".

Ватануки проснулся от собственного крика – кошмар как живой стоял перед глазами. Когда теплые руки любовника притянули его в объятие, он уткнулся лицом в его рубашку и расплакался.  
– Не умирай, – молил и молил он. – Не оставляй меня одного.  
– Тшш, – успокаивал Домеки. – Я никуда не уйду. Я всегда буду с тобой.  
– Лжешь! – судорожно всхлипнул Ватануки. – Я видел твою смерть… Я видел…  
– Глупенький Кими-тян, – поддразнил Домеки, но веселье, прозвучавшее в голосе, не могло скрыть беспокойство, отражающееся в глазах. – И даже смерть не разлучит нас. Я обязательно вернусь.  
– Обещаешь?  
– Обещаю.


End file.
